Becoming Whole
by Cull3n-Black
Summary: Seth Imprinting Story. Takes Place three years after Breakig Dawn.
1. Meeting

**Becoming Whole**

**Diclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, so therefore I do not own the "Twilight series" *Sob,Sob.**

**A Seth imprinting story by yours truly.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

**Seth POV**

I've always enjoyed the feel of sand and water underneath my toes. Most people find it bothersome and tend to keep their flip-flops or sandals on, but what's the point of coming to a beach if you don't give yourself the pleasure of having the sand sliding between your toes? That feeling is pure ecstasy.

But today, as I sat on La Push beach, soaking my feet in the water, I wasn't appreciating the texture of the sand underneath my feet like I usually did. I was reminiscing about the good old days, when Sam was the only member of the pack that had an imprint, and Jake, Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah and I would just chill and chase after girls and, in Leah's case sulk both internally and externally about how she was a werewolf and lost Sam to her cousin Emily. Now, other than Colin and Brady, I was the only member of the pack who was yet to imprint.

Sam of course had Emily, Jake had Renesmee, Jared had Kim, Paul had Rachel, Quil had Claire, Leah had Taylor and Embry was with Kirsten. It's not that I wasn't happy for them; I truly was, especially for Leah because she was finally out of our hair and into Taylor's. I'm just kidding. It pleased me to see my sister smiling genuinely after so long.

But I missed the pack and I guess I was a little jealous or impatient of what they had with their imprints, I wanted that.

Jealousy and eagerness were not emotions I was used to expressing regularly, but lately, not a day had gone by that one of those emotions stayed clear from my head and heart. I mean, when was I gonna find my imprint? This had never bothered me before because I figured when destiny was ready to make an appearance in my life, it would just take its course and I'd be with my significant other. So I dated casually, not getting attached to any of the girls I saw and making sure they understood my intentions from beginning to end. But that activity got tiresome quick and now I was ready for my other half.

I slowly got up, stretching every joint in my body to begin my route back home.

As I positioned my body to sprint home, I pondered over the thought of possibly not finding my imprint till next year or perhaps years later. Maybe she wasn't even born yet, making finding her impossible at the time. I just had to be calm no matter how hard of a feat that was becoming nowadays.

I was frequently craving some action in my life so my mind would be less occupied in my everyday search for finding my imprint, but ever since Jake imprinted on Renesmee, life as a werewolf had become less animated.

Leah has been able to stop phasing and settle down with Taylor and Sam had handed over his title as the pack leader to Quil since he had a while before Claire grew up. Things had changed dramatically over these pass three years, and now I was a high school senior trying to find my reason for existence, my yang.

* * *

The moment my foot hit the threshold of my home the phone rang. Weird, but hey, I would welcome any distraction that came my way. As I was reaching for the phone, I was simultaneously hoping it was one of the guys wanting to go cliff diving or catch a movie; anything to rid my mind of the hopelessness and longing that was quickly taking over my body and mind.

It was Jared.

"Seth, wanna hit the fair before it leaves Forks?" Jared said "Kim and I are bored out of our minds."

Although his invitation intended I would be a third wheel, I was in desperate need of company and would that meant saying yes to any sort of invitation for companionship.

"Sure man, come pick me up in 15 minutes."

"Alright, I'll be there."

* * *

Because Forks is such a small place, people lived for diversions from their everyday lives such as the fair coming into town.

From the time I was five, not a year went by that I didn't come to the fair. I'll admit previous years my attendance was more fun because the whole gang would come together and we'd see how many rides we could go on before the fair closed. Nevertheless, I basked in the scent of the atmosphere.

It wasn't until later during the night that I saw her.

After countless rides and cotton candy, I laid eyes on this brown beauty.

She looked so carefree and whimsical.

Her hair was multicolored shade of bouncy, brown curls. She was wearing a tiny wolf T-shirt that clanged to her curvaceous form and jeans that hugged her body and hips perfectly, accentuating her legs and making them seem incredibly long and sinuous, when in reality she had this tiny frame with curvy hips and a sizable chest for someone of her height. She was simply short and curvy.

When she turned around, I could see her form more clearly, she was magnificent. Her surprisingly deep brown eyes had flecks of gold that made her eyes the most prominent feature in her tiny, round face. She was beautiful.

She looked so serene and ethereal that I just had to touch her to make sure she was real. I had to pinch myself to make sure this whole moment was real.

The girl that starred numerous times in my dreams had a face. The face of an angel and the body that was better than Jessica Biel's. I had finally found my imprint and boy, was I lucky. Even if she had the ugliest face in the world I know I would have loved her, but thank God one of his angels descend from heaven to be with me.

I don't know how long I just stood there mesmerized by this girl, but before I knew it, she was running toward me. Her hips moved in a hypnotic way and her body was moving in such a sensual way that I found myself unable to breath. Did it get hotter out here?

I finally understood the meaning of that song "_Hypnotized_", because each step she took made my heart thump faster. As she moved closer I could see her ta-tas bouncing up and down trying and wanting to come out of her shirt. "_Pervert, pervert, pervert. Stop being such as pervert._" I thought. I was chiding myself for even thinking about her like that, she was a perfect specimen of the women of my dreams meant to be cherished not ogled at.

She was God's gift to me. As those thoughts ran through my head, I realized that

I

Was

Instantly

Hard…

* * *

**A/N: LOL I Hope you guys like this chapter. This is my second attempt at a fanfic. Please review, even if it's to tell me you don't like it. I want to improve my writing so any criticism is good criticism. I'll try to get the next chapter in soon. **


	2. Gone

**Disclaimer: I am not nor will I ever be Stephenie Meyer. *sob, sob* Cry. I guess this means I am not the proud owner of the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 2: Gone**

Instead of coming to me, my angel ran right pass me. I was saddened but at the same time I was pleased that she didn't see me in my current state of being.

That gave me the opportunity to discreetly check my pants to see if my crotch was really standing at attention. One glance confirmed what I already knew. My groin _was_ indeed standing proud and mighty for anyone to see.

After a quick scan of my surroundings I was relieved that no one seemed to have witnessed my discomfort and embarrassment. Thank goodness. Although that didn't stop the blush that crept over my face after realizing that I got a hard-on just by staring at a gorgeous girl that I know nothing about.

_I can't believe I just blushed like Bella used to. This girl is bringing out the kinky side of me. Did I just think of the word "Kinky?"I truly am far-gone._

I quickly ran to the nearest port-a-potty in order to adjust my problem. After I was sure my situation was unnoticeable, I sought to find my brown beauty.

* * *

My eyes were soon transfixed on her face when I heard her voice. If I thought her face was unbelievable, her voice was even better. It was smoother than honey and silk. The melody of her voice could put any Disney princess to shame. She was talking to her friend who had managed to catch up with her.

"Okay, Sherly! You can have your keys back," she said in surrender "I just wanted to go on that last ride before we headed out."

"Thank you! And I told you I have to pick my brother up from work or I may never have the privilege of taking the car again." Her friend said, I could tell she was irritated.

"Fine, let's go," She said.

When I heard that she was leaving, I was met with the indecision of following her or going back to Jared and Kim.

Of course, the option of following her won both in my mind and body. But because I didn't want Jared and Kim to be worried about a seventeen-year-old guy lost at a fair filled with games and rides to keep him occupied for eternity, I choose to go tell them that I'd be leaving.

Having a cell phone would be a great advantage at a time like this. Why'd I leave my phone at home you may ask? Neither the world nor I will ever know.

I sprinted to find Jared and Kim, hoping that if I was quick enough, I may have enough time to go back and get the nerve to talk to my angel before she left.

"Hey man, where were you?" Jared asked.

"One moment you were with Kim and I and the next instant you were gone."

"I'll explain later, but right now I gotta go. I'll call you when I get home."

"Wait you're leaving already?" Kim asked "But we just got here."

"Sorry guys, but I really gotta go," I yelled.

With that final sentence uttered, I headed back to where I first saw my girl.

Saying I was disappointed when I didn't find her would be the under-statement of the century. I couldn't believe she disappeared already. That was too quick of an exit for any human, right?

Hysteria was swiftly overcoming me. I was terrified with the concept of maybe never seeing her again.

I did a full body scan of every female in the park with her profile, but at the end of the night, I finally came to terms with the fact that she was gone.

I lost my one chance at finding my imprint. The thought alone was enough to bring me down to my knees in tears.

But I soon gathered whatever ounce of dignity and courage I had and walked slowly, but surely home.

* * *

Upon arriving home I called the Jared to let him know I was home, but refrained from getting into the details with the reason for my early departure.

As I headed to my room, I replayed the events that occurred today, but couldn't fathom why I wasn't able to catch her before she left.

Why did God give me the chance to find her, only to have her leave at the end?

I don't know if I would ever be able to comprehend the reason. But with that thought in mind sleep found me easily so I was shortly able to succumb myself to sleep.

Tomorrow awaits, and maybe, just maybe I'll see the girl of my dreams.

But I know for sure that if I'm given the chance to see her again, I will not let her go.

* * *

**A/N: Although I've gotten no reviews thus far, I've made the decision that I'll be writing strictly for myself. Hopefully, as the story progresses, I'll get some idea of how it is going from someone and see if I could do anything to make it better.**

**But, all in all, I've made the decision that I'll be writing this story for myself and whether I get reviews or not will not alter the speed of my updates. Although, reviews are encouraged to let me know what I'm doing right and what I'm need to work on.**


	3. Confessions

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are my property. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

Surprisingly, I woke up feeling great, considering what occurred yesterday. I guess a big part of me was very optimistic that I would see my angel again.

After a quick shower and about ten minutes of grooming, in case I saw her again, I went downstairs, but I made sure I took my cell phone to avoid any repeats of last night.

Mom was already at Charlie's so after I made myself breakfast, which consists of three bowls of cereal, an apple, and some orange juice, I went to the living room to eat my meal as I watched the news.

Its times like these that I truly missed Leah, because when mom wasn't doing the cooking I could always count on her to make me something delicious.

* * *

As I was putting the bowls in the sink, I saw a list on the fridge door of things mom wanted me to buy at the grocery store. So I took the car I was finally able to afford after three years of hard labor and headed to the store.

I'll be the first to admit that I spent the majority of the time looking for the girl at the fair rather than actually buying the groceries on the list, but after looking for groceries and my angel in every isle, I gave up and went home.

After arriving home, and shelving what I bought at the market, I called Jared to make sure he was home, and made my way towards his house.

Lately I've been so obsessed with finding my imprint that I haven't spent some old-fashioned quality time with the guys. We needed a night out; I wanted to free my mind of her and catch up on each other's lives.

* * *

"Hey man," I said as I walked into Jared's home.

He always left his front door open. As I entered his home my senses were soon filled with the waft of grits, bacon, eggs, and tater tots.

Jared is the only member of the pack that could actually fend for himself in the kitchen without burning the whole place down or killing himself eating what he made.

I guess you learn to adapt quickly when your lifestyle changes.

The dude was loaded, like the Cullens, but he refused to have extravagant things or accept his parent's fortune and live like most rich stuck-up people like his folks. Instead he left home after he graduated high school, and worked his ass up for everything he owned. Now he lives like the Bourgeoisie. I have mad respect for him.

"Morning," he greeted me back.

"Wanna do something later, just us guys, since we haven't spent some "quality time" together in a while?" I asked.

"Sure man, as long as you promise to never say "quality time" like that again." he joked.

"You got it," I responded.

"So why'd you leave so quickly yesterday?" He asked.

He knew how to corner a guy and put him on the hot spot instantly that was for sure. I guess that's what I liked about him; he knew when to cut to the chase in order for the atmosphere to remain calm.

But today, I was hoping he would refrain from being so blunt so fast. Trying to change the subject, I asked him when he was planning on popping the big question to Kim.

That seemed to have caught him off guard because I heard him coughing in the kitchen.

"Dude, are you alright?" I asked with as much sympathy that I could muster without laughing or showing my true intent behind that question.

"Yep, just peachy," he replied with heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"Honestly when are you and Kim gonna tie the knot?" I asked again, praying that my little distraction would work and he'd forget to go back to the little inquisition he started a few seconds ago.

"Actually, I was planning on asking her sometime this week." he said calmly.

Now it was my turn to cough up the water I was drinking.

"Are you serious?" I asked with amazement.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, I've been thinking about it for awhile now. I mean Kim and I have been together for so long, and I've always known I wanted to marry her. It was just a matter of time, getting a ring and making sure that I had enough money to be able to give her all she could ever want. I have a car, a ring, and although this apartment is not much, at least it's a start, and I have some money saved over at the bank. Not to mention the trust fund my parents left me."

"Man, you really have been thinking about this," I said, admiring his courage.

"Yep, and you still haven't answered my question." He said with a smirk on his face.

Damn, I thought he forgot, so much for my prolonged diversion.

"Well, I found my imprint," I said a little too quietly hoping he didn't hear so I could avoid anymore questioning.

"No way, so did you talk to her or what?" He asked.

"Or what?" I said.

"Huh?" He asked looking a little confused.

"I didn't talk to her," I practically screamed at him.

"Okay, Mr. Bipolar, I think you're spending too much time with Edward. I was just asking." He joked.

"So what happened then?" I was about to apologize for my small outburst, when he asked.

I hesitated for a moment, but then, this was Jared I was talking to, if I didn't tell him now, he'd find a way to get it out of me later. Might as well tell him the truth and get the pity out of the way.

"When I saw her, after getting a hard-on I-"

"Wait, you got a hard-on?" He asked laughing not to mention interrupting me after summoning all the courage that I could in order to recap the series of unfortunate events that occurred last night.

"Dude, if you're gonna criticize me, then I'm not gonna tell you." I said a little annoyed.

"Okay, Okay, I'll be good." He replied with his idea of an innocent face. Did he want me to plaster a halo on top of his head too?

"So….," he began.

"After my hard-on," I paused a moment to let him control himself. When he looked serious enough I continued.

"I debated between going to you and Kim or talking to her cause she was leaving with her friend. Since I didn't want you and Kim to get worried, not that you would because I'm a seventeen-year-old guy and practically an indestructible werewolf, nonetheless I went to find you two in order to tell you that I was leaving with a plan to pursue and talk to her, but by the time I returned to where I last saw her, she was gone. After checking the fair for her and coming up empty-handed, I gave up and went home." I said with finality in my voice.

"That Sucks," was his big reply to my explanation.

Did I mention how Jared next to Jake is my best friend, because he doesn't waste time feeling sorry for you when shit happens? He understands that life isn't all rainbows and sunshine. Earthquakes and hurricanes are bound to happen and break whatever lucky streak you were having.

"So what you gonna do now?" He asked me.

"I don't know man, is there anything you can do when your reason for being disappears?" I said.

"You're right, nothing can be done now but wait and hope that your path crosses hers again."

"So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked changing the subject.

"I was thinking we could go karaoke." I said welcoming the subject change.

"Sounds fun, I'll call the guys and let them know." He said.

"Alright, but if you're too busy I can do it cause I have no plans for the rest of the afternoon."

"Okay then, thanks, because I have gazillion things that need to be done before tonight."

Talking to Jared about my angel was far easier than I anticipated. I'm glad we had that one-on-one chat.

* * *

When I got home, mom was already there making dinner. I helped make salad, and then I began setting the table for three since Charlie was coming over.

Charlie had been dating my mom for two years now, and I seriously couldn't stop thinking about when he was going to ask my mom to marry her. I mean they both weren't getting any younger. It was either pop the question now or never. Charlie was a cool guy and I know I wouldn't mind having him as a step-daddy. "LOL step-daddy" I thought. I wonder how he'd react if I actually ever called him that. I mean just imagine me coming home and Charlie in the living room watching baseball or something, and I yell: 'Sup, step-daddy, how was your day?'

My mind is a scary place to be sometimes.

After dinner with the 'dults' my condense version for adults, I began "Operation call the guys for Karaoke." I need to work on shortening my titles.

It seemed Sam couldn't make it because he couldn't get anyone to watch his two kids Jeremiah and Sara at such as short notice. Taylor didn't want to leave his pregnant wife alone; more like his pregnant wife didn't want to be ditch for karaoke with the guys. Embry was meeting his girlfriend's parents in Florida and Paul was still at his honeymoon in Bora Bora. Quil agreed to come if he could bring Claire, and Jake was bringing Nessie. I also invited Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle, but Carlisle had to work, Jasper stayed home with Alice, Edward stayed with Bella, and Emmett with Rosalie. I even went as far as to invite Collin and Brady, but they were both out on dates with their girlfriends.

In the end the Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Jake, Renesmee, and I were the only ones going to Karaoke. This was sure to be fun. I couldn't wait

* * *

**Karaoke next chapter, I had fun writing it. It will be posted as soon as it has been looked at by my amazing beta. If I haven't already, I want to thank lemmonpie, a.k.a. Augustina. She is the reason why this story flows so well, without her, I would have so much punctuation and grammatical errors. I'm so glad she agreed to beta my story, I don't know what I'd do if she didn't. *Sob,Sob.*You guys should check out her story _"Here comes my man,"_ it is so well written and totally unxepected. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, they really do help boost my self-esteem and help me improve my writing.**


	4. Found

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight Series Boohoo yadayadayada.**

**Chapter 4: Found**

When I arrived at Solar Eclipse, the only club in Forks, the guys waved me in to their table toward the front of the stage. Upstage was a bleach blond version of Katy Perry singing "One way or another" by Blondie. How very ironic of her.

All the couples were sitting together all lovey-dovey, making me feel even more left out, but keeping my façade, I walked stealthy toward the gang.

"Hey everyone," I greeted when I finally reached the table.

"Sup," was most of their replies.

"Wow Jake, you're still alive after all this time. I was sure you'd be eaten by now," I said playfully.

"Nah, Seth, they're still waiting for you, I told them you'd be a tastier meal," was his witty comeback.

Nessie punched him on the arm to quiet him down. Thank you, Nessie.

"Oww Nessie, that really hurts! You can really give a good hit, unlike your mother."Jake joked.

"Ooh, you better not let Bella hear you're talking smack about her like that, man" Quil said.

"No worries, soon enough she'll be my mother-in-law and I'm sure she wouldn't want her son-in-law dead" he said making the universal charade motion of decapitation. Nessie, as well as the rest of the group, laughed at his absurdity.

Nessie now three years old, looked like a regular fourteen year-old girl except for her profound beauty. It was no surprise hearing Jake talk about marriage, because we all knew he'd be ready to settle down with her by the time she looked eighteen and of course she already had a superior maturity level to any eighteen year-old. Even at this age she was more mature than me.

As the blonde upstage finished her song, we all clapped for her, because anyone who has the courage to go onstage and sing, whether they did it well or totally off key, deserves a standing ovation.

In our group, Jake, being his bold self, was the first to volunteer to karaoke. He went onstage with so much confidence that any other singer would pale in comparison to him at the moment. If I said I was surprised with his choice of song, I'd be lying. Jake was known to be cheesy, so it was no shocker when he chose the song 'For you I will' by Monica, which he sang while looking directly at Nessie.

In return, Nessie sang 'Us against the world' by Christina Milian, making eye contact with Jake throughout the whole song, to ease the anxiety she must have felt upstage. You know the kid had the maturity level of a twenty-something year-old when she chose a song like that. At the end of the tune, Nessie got the loudest and biggest praise yet from the crowd.

Although the rest of us knew we wouldn't be able to compare to her singing, we understood this was supposed to be fun not competitive.

So Jared went next, singing 'One less lonely girl' by Justin Bieber to Kim, and although Kim laughed at his pick of song, we all witnessed the blush that crept over her face.

Kim went right after him, she lighten up the mood by doing a number on 'I love Rock-N-Roll' by Joan Jett.

Claire proceeded up the stage next, thrilled to be singing like many famous singers she watched on TV. She sang 'When I grow up' by the Pussycat dolls exerting so much joyfulness that the crowd couldn't help but be captivated by this little girl. She too got an enthusiastic response from the listeners.

Quil gave her a big hug and congratulated her on her singing skill, then he followed after her, singing 'Small town girl' by Journey, bringing everyone in the audience to laughter with his antics. Saving the best for last, I was the last one to go on stage in our group.

As I was going through the selections, my friends began hooting and chanting my name over and over again. I looked up to shush them, only to be met with the same astoundingly deep chocolate brown eyes, with flecked of gold, the ones I last saw at the fair two days ago.

For a moment I was lost in the depth of the pool of chocolate she had for eyes. When I was bought back from my reverie, I realized that the feeling that was emitting through me at that moment must have been mutual, because the way she was looking at me made me fully understand the expression 'weak in the knees'. The club was suddenly particularly warm as an electric tingle flowed from her body to mine.

I couldn't believe she found me, or I found her. It didn't matter who found whom at that moment, because she was here. Destiny had given me another shot at being with my imprint and I would do everything in my power not to lose her again.

* * *

**A/N: ****I know, I know, I'm evil for leaving a cliffhanger right then and there, but I will update soon. I changed the artist name just for you Lemmonpie, thank you. **


	5. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I relinquish all publishing rights to Stephenie Meyer, because she is the genius behind the Twilight saga.**

**Chapter 5: The Kiss**

In that moment, I knew what I would sing. Let's just say she had the most impossible dark eyes ever, a brown so deep it was almost black inspired me to sing.

I flipped through the selections again, changing my previous choice 'The Reason' by _Hoobastank _for 'Brown Eyes' by _Beyonce_. That song defined everything I felt and understood about her at that very moment.

While keeping eye contact with her, I sang 'Brown Eyes' to the best of my ability, changing the pronouns _he_ to _she_ or _his _to _her_ to make the song more fitting. Although we had yet to have those experiences mentioned in the song, I just knew if given the chance to be together we would accomplish and conquer everything in the song and so much more. There were two lines in the song that in this instant I was sure was true.

_"I know that she loves me, because her feelings show_

_And when she looks at me her brown eyes tell her soul."_

At the end of the song, she was blinking back what I hoped were tears of happiness.

As I was descending the stage I watched her approach me. My heart instantly began beating so fast that I thought it would jump out of my chest and I'd have a stoke right there and then in the middle of a club. That'd be an interesting scene. I can see the headlines now, '_Breaking News teenage boy has stroke in karaoke bar, reasons unknown_.'

As she came towards me, I couldn't think of anything witty let alone coherent to say to her. I found myself repeating the mantra '_what do I do, what do I do, what do I do_' over and over again in my head. As she finally reached me all logical words and thoughts flew out the window, my mind was a complete blank, and for a moment I could have sworn the universe itself stopped in its track until her wonderful voice broke my reverie.

"Umm, hi." She said timidly.

At the sound of her beautiful voice, my mind began racing at the speed of light and all I could think was "_how could someone so carefree who exert so much confidence simultaneously be shy?_"

"You were so amazing up there, the way you sung that melody was so heartfelt that I just I had to congratulate you personally." She said so fast her words rushing together.

"Your girlfriend, lover, or whomever you sung that song for is one lucky girl. I wish my ex-boyfriend had been that sweet and daring to have sung me something like that. Maybe we'd still be together if he had."

I don't know why, but the knowing of her having a boyfriend before or the fact that she ever dated anyone fueled an unknown fury deep inside of me. I don't know why but it did. And the word '_mine_,' kept running through my head.

Just the thought of her being with anyone but me infuriated me. Jealously was definitely a new emotion for me, and one I'd hoped I'd never encounter. Jealously made men do stupid fucking things, but how could I have expected her to be single this whole time? There's no way this gorgeous creature wouldn't have had any conquest. I mean who could resist her. Her body is so heavenly that it would put any god to their knees, and her beauty was pure and esthetic perfection.

When I realized I hadn't uttered a word since she last spoke, I asked her for her name.

"Nadia," she said gently.

"Nadia," I said trying out her name, whispering it to the air.

"FYI Nadia," I said trying to appear seductive and closing the distance between us so I could whisper in her ear. _God I love her name. I would never tire of saying it._ "I don't have a girlfriend, lover, or whatever. I was simply singing that song to a brown-eyed beauty I saw across the bar."

"Oh, well then, she must really been something to have captured your complete attention with just one glance," she said a little breathless, now aware of my proximity.

"She's a vision," I whispered

Her friend shouting her name broke us both out of the lust filled trance we were in.

"Nadia let's go! He's not here" her friend yelled.

She turned and yelled, "Alright, I'll be right there."

"I gotta go. It was so nice meeting you. And I hope you get the girl," she said as she ran toward her friend.

It only took me a moment to realize she was once again leaving, and I was hell bent this time on not losing her again. It hurt too much last time I did.

"Hey! Wait! WAIT!" I yelled after her.

By then she was already outside, walking along the many pedestrians. She turned around slowly, her eyes meeting mine when she heard my voice, but her friend was still dragging her forward. I was beginning to dislike her friend for taking her away from me each time I encountered her. By then I was dashing across the street, apologizing to the various bystanders I clobbered along the way to get to her.

"Wait," I finished, my voice turning soft at the end as we came face to face to each other again. Her friend had finally let go of her hand, and was standing by her side.

"The girl I was singing to was you, the brown-eyed beauty I mentioned was you."

The world seemed to stop still, waiting, anticipating. Her eyes were so deep; such a beautiful chocolate pools framing her long, brown hair flowing to the middle of her back and dimpled cheeks. _Closer_. We were moving closer. I found my arm slowly wrap itself around her, bringing her even closer. She had stopped breathing.

And then our lips met. For a moment, she was frozen, and then her lips began moving shyly along with mine. Suddenly, she threw her arms around my neck surrendering to the wonderful kiss. When she swept her tongue across my bottom lip I just lost it. I moaned deeply, taking in her tongue – so sweet – into my mouth.

I groaned when her nails scraped my neck, as her hand descended to my chest. Her hand fisted around my t-shirt, pulling me towards her. She moaned into my mouth as I parted my lips enough for her tongue to slip in and take over.

She tasted and felt so fucking good.

Fuck, I was so hard. Oh God, the reactions my body had to this girl.

Too quickly, she pulled away whispering "I'm sorry," then running away her friend at her heel.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the kiss. Please leave a review. Thanks again to my wonderful beta lemmonpie, this chapter wouldn't be as great without her.**


	6. Hello, Mr No Name

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor will I ever be, no matter how many times I wish I upon a star. I have to come to accept that fact. *Sob, Sob, SOB!* :-(**

**Chapter 6: Hello, MR. NO NAME**

**Nadia's POV**

I woke up to the ringing of my iphone, courtesy of Kellan, my short-tempered boyfriend.

I rolled off my bed, in a hasty effort to reach for the phone. I knew that I'd better picked up the phone by the third ring unless I wanted to unleash the rage in Kellan and engage in another heated argument due to his lack of patience.

"Hello," I said groggily once I finally found my iphone inside my pillowcase. In my head a mini me was dancing, my way of praising myself internally for answering the phone before to the third ring.

"Hey babe, did I wake you up?" He asked innocently.

Although I really wanted to cuss his ass out for each precious minutes of sleep he took away from me, I dreaded our arguments even more, so I responded as sweetly as I could.

"No baby I was just getting up anyways. Thanks for the wakeup call."

"My pleasure, I just wanted to hear your melodic voice. So I'll see you soon, right?" He asked, although I'm sure he knew the answer.

"Yea, see ya later," was my overly false enthusiastic response.

I really needed to break up with him, because I couldn't keep on waking up at such an ungodly hour every Saturday, a girl needs her sleep.

It's not that I couldn't break up with Kellan, because I could, in a heartbeat, but when I found out a couple months ago that he had been infatuated with me since middle school, I felt obligated to date him, scratch that, my friends practically forced me to date him.

Plus, I had never really dated anyone before. My mother arranged the only boyfriend I ever had before; she said she wanted me to meet a "nice guy". He was so thoughtless; the relationship lasted only a week. It lasted as long as it did because I felt bad for thinking about breaking up with him after such a short time.

I thought parents were happier when their children weren't in the dating scene. I found that my mom was the complete opposite.

As time progressed, I figured there was something wrong with me because all my friends were dating, but I had never laid eyes on anyone that I found extremely gorgeous or talked to any guy that captured my interest enough to consider dating them. Call it peer pressure, but when I found out Kellan had a crush on me, with my best friend Sherly's enforcement, I went for it.

And now I want to break up with him because our relationship is just not working out anymore, though I don't know how to.

I'm afraid of what might become of him or me, if I even initiated the idea of leaving him. Kellan tend to have his dramatic antics. I'm not saying that he's a psychopath, but he has his psychotic moments, and I don't want him to do anything irrational.

* * *

After that loving wakeup call from Kellan, sarcasm intended, I got up and prepared for the day.

Since I'm an only child, living with my widowed mother, Saturdays at my house are naturally quiet. Living with my mom is the best. She works as a nursing assistant Monday-Saturday from 7:00a.m-7:00p.m, leaving me to do as I please for the most part of the day.

Although I truly adore our living arrangements, I yearn for happiness for her. My dad passed away when I was nine years old, and my mom hasn't seen anyone since then. I understand a woman doesn't need a man in her life to keep her happy, but my mother is not accustomed to loneliness and with me leaving for college next year, I don't know how she'll cope alone. I really want to help her find someone.

* * *

Following to the basic everyday cleaning, grooming, and breakfast, I decided to enjoy the few hours of silence I could have before Kellan showed up, I picked up my worn out copy of "Becoming Jane" my favorite of the Jane Austen collection, her memoir.

My tranquility was soon interrupted by my best friend Sherly, banging on my front door.

"Nadia! Open up! It's urgent!" She was screaming outside my front porch.

"What?" I strongly yelled backed at her while simultaneously opening the door. I was livid that my once serene atmosphere was ruined so soon, so quickly.

"Gosh, calm down I didn't mean to upset you."

"Sorry, Sherls, it just that whenever I find myself at peace, you or Kellan always wreck it," I replied with a sigh.

"It's okay." She said a little crestfallen.

Trying to cheer her up again, I asked her what was so urgent.

"Nothing really I just wanted to test how fast you could open the door if I frantically screamed 'Its Urgent'." She responded indifferently. "For all you know, I could have been in actual danger."

I should've figured it was another one of Sherly's experiments. It was one of her many hobbies, testing people's tolerance.

"So," she continued. "If Kellan bug you so much why not just dump him? I mean you guys have dated for like ten months. If you feel like it's over, then it's over."

"Seven months actually, but you're right I do need to end it. I just don't know how to." I said a little exasperated.

"What do you mean how? Just tell him it was a good seven months while it lasted, but you feel that you both have changed and gone your separate ways, and it's only fair for your relationship to diverge also." She said it like it was the most natural thing to say to him.

"It's easier said than done Sherls."

"Oh, ok, or you're just a chicken." She grinned.

"I'm not a chicken, I'm just afraid of his reaction."

"You can't drag your relationship on forever. It has to end sooner or later, Nad."

"I prefer it be later."

"NAD!"

"Fine, if he shows up today, I'll end it."

With that conversation over, she went straight to my fridge to pig-out.

"Is there anything good on?" She asked from the kitchen.

"I wouldn't know, I was reading until I was rudely interrupted."

"Check if there's anything interesting in TV now. There are usually some cool movies around this time."

"Alright, master." I joked.

She stuck her tongue at me for my response.

"Well," she said flopping in the couch. "Since we have nothing else to do now, you can indulge yourself to a good movie with your BFFL, till that pain in the butt soon to be ex-boyfriend shows up."

"Fine, but its sorta your fault I'm dating him in the first place." I responded looking pointedly at her.

She engrossed herself with the TV screen, to avoid any confrontation with me. Typical Sherly, yet I'm the chicken. Whatever…

* * *

After the movie ended, since Kellan hadn't showed up and my mom had called saying she wouldn't be home till late because she had to cover for a friend, we decided to have a girl's night out. Driving around town for a while, we ended up at Solar Eclipse, the only real entertainment for teens in Forks.

Once inside, as I was roaming the room for anyone Sherly and I would recognized, I took a glanced upstage to see the most stunning guy I had ever laid eyes on. Everything about him was incredible, from his gorgeous hazel eyes to his perfect wrinkling brow as he flipped through the selections.

I couldn't fathom how only one man could be so handsome; his eyes, his refined nose, his strong jaw line, his soft-looking lips, the messiness of his curly black hair. Everything about this guy was dazzling. I found myself unable to look away.

Upon entering the club and gazing up at him, I hadn't moved yet, my eyes forever transfixed on him.

As he began singing, my eyes were lost in the depths of his soft and gentle expression. I could barely recall the words uttered by his beautiful lips and tuneful voice, something about brown eyes, or some like that.

And then it hit me, he was singing for a girl with brown eyes. From the look in his face, I could tell this girl was his lover.

_Why couldn't I be that lucky, to have a wonderful guy such as him sing me a song like that, now could I? I thought feeling a bit disappointed at my fate. _The world was such an unfair place.

As the song came to an end, I blinked back the tears that had pooled in my eyes, tears of happiness and a little jealousy for whomever he sung that beautiful melody to.

I couldn't quite grasp the totality of what just unfolded before me. First off, I never cry in public for anything or anyone. Secondly, I've never laid eyes on anyone so gorgeous that leads me to believe that love at first sight was a real possibility. Thirdly, jealousy had never been an emotion I expressed freely toward anyone. Everything I was feeling and seeing felt so surreal at that moment. I had the sudden urge to just touch _him_ to make sure he was real and not a figment of my imagination and that everything I was experiencing was true. Unexpectedly I felt a static charge rip down my spine at the prospect of touching him, and before I knew it I was walking toward him. It was like my body taken over my mind. There was this strange magnetic pull between us pushing me in his direction. _What was this boy doing to me?_

As I finally approached him, I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. I found myself mumbling "Hi" to him.

I tried congratulating _him_ on his performance upstage and mentioned how lucky his girlfriend was for having such a great guy like _him_ to sing for her like that, but I'm sure I sounded a bit dumb at the rate of speed I was talking.

Once I stopped my verbal diarrhea, I was sure he would think I was a weirdo by now and excuse himself from my vicinity, but instead he asked me for my name.

"Nadia," I said softly.

"Nadia," he repeated.

The way he said my name out loud, in his velvety voice, made me have a new appreciation for it.

Abruptly, he closed the few feet remaining between us with just one mere stride. He lowered his frame, whispering seductively into my ears, while his lips brushed past my neck as he spoke against it. "FYI Nadia, I don't have a girlfriend, lover, or whatever. I was simply singing that song to a _brown-eyed beauty_ I saw across the bar."

In that moment, I felt my knees buckle, growing weak at the utterance of those few words.

A little breathless due to his closeness, I said something about how special the girl must've been to be able to capture his attention with just one glance.

When he whispered, "She was a vision" I lost it then and there. I would've jumped him if it weren't for Sherly shouting.

"His not here," she yelled. I turned back to shout to Sherly that I'd be right there, while internally thanking her for stopping me from making a fool of myself.

I told him it was nice meeting him, and then I left with my girl.

As we were treading through the mass of people, hand-in-hand to avoid losing one another, I heard someone called my name.

Turning around I saw him in all his striking glory running after me.

It was like a scene from one of those romance movies, where the hot guy chases after the girl he loves, except this was reality and I was the girl the hot guy was chasing after. I can't begin to describe how I felt at that very moment.

As he finally came to a halt in front of me, to tell me that the "brown-eyed beauty" was me, what was going through my head at that instant had nothing to do with how touching the moment was or how sentimental he was being. I was thinking of the surprising agility he possessed for a man his size and how inhumanly fast he got to me. He should have toppled me at the speed he was coming.

All train of thoughts came to a stop when his lips touched mine.

For a second I was frozen, I didn't know what to do. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. When I gave him entry, his tongue began massaging my own. I hesitantly started moving my lips with his. As I felt his lips part slightly and his hand caressed my back, I had to fight to keep control.

_Fuck control! _Within a few seconds, I just lost all control. I threw my arms around his neck surrendering to the wonderful kiss, pulling him closer to my body with just my teeth. He came willingly, relinquishing control to me as my fingers pulled and pushed at his hair, my tongue pressed into his mouth as he groaned into mine. Everything in my world narrowed down to the feeling of this guy. His scent, the way he felt with my body pressed against his, I couldn't get enough of him.

It wasn't until I heard Sherly cleared her throat in the background, that I backed away whispering sorry and taking off, Sherly on my heel.

As I ran to her car, I couldn't stop thinking about what I had done.

Did I just make out with a complete stranger, in public with everyone as my spectator?

OMG!

I know I was planning on breaking up with Kellan, but it wasn't fair to just kiss a random guy while I was still dating him. Oh my God, I'm a Cheater! But he wasn't just some regular guy, was he? God, the feelings emanating through me, he couldn't have been just a regular guy.

What have I done?

My mind was in complete turmoil the whole way home. Thank goodness Sherly didn't bombard me with questions but instead kept quiet throughout the whole drive for once in her life.

* * *

Once we got back to my house, we both collapsed on the couch laughing hysterically at what just occurred. They say laughter is the best remedy, right?

When our laughter had subsided to a minimum, the comments and questions began.

"That did not just happen," said Sherly. "You are never this rash. When it comes to guys you always think things through. YOU'RE AN OVER ANALYZER, YOU ARE NEVER EVER SPONTANEOUS! For goodness sake you've only ever dated two people, counting that guy your mom hooked you up with. It was refreshing to see you act on impulse for once, even though you guys were practically eating each other's face off."

"Shut up," I told her while simultaneously flinging a throw pillow to her face.

I still couldn't fathom what just happened.

"By the way, why'd you yell "_His not here_" when you rudely interrupted my mystical god and I? That's the second time you interrupt me today, you're new world record" I said a little dismissively.

"You were awfully close to him, so I just wanted you to remember that you still had a boyfriend, even if you were planning on breaking up with him. But I guess that shipped sailed when you guys made out RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" she accentuated.

We both burst out in an uncontrollable fit of giggles again.

This just did not happen to me. Sherly may be able to pull one of this stunts, but me hell no! I played it safe. I stayed within my comfort zone.

It was while we were giggling about what just took place, that I realized I didn't even know his name.

I made out with the best kisser of the world, a hottie with a killer body, not to mention a complete stranger whose name I don't even know.

How promiscuous does that make me?

Kellan showed up a couple minutes after we got back, ending our female bonding time.

"Hey Nad," he said walking in my front door.

Whatever happened to normal knocking on a person's door then waiting for an answer?

"Hey, Kell, we need to talk." I said with confidence.

I might as well get this out of the way, while I still feel like crap. He deserved better.

"Okay, shoot," he said while flopping on my couch.

From my peripheral vision, I could see Sherly getting up and heading to my room, giving us privacy. Internally I shouted '_thanks Sherls, the one time I need some company to help me though this, you leave_.'

"Well, I don't really thing _this_" I said while motioning my index finger between us "is working out anymore." I said calmly.

"What do you mean _this_? Are you dumping me?" He asked enraged

"Umm, yes" I whispered quietly.

"You can't dump me."

_Oh, no he didn't._

"The hell I can't. This thing between you and I hasn't been working out since the first three months. I stuck around this long cause I couldn't bear to dump you although my heart wasn't in this relationship." I said furiously. I tried to be rational hoping he'd see reason, but instead he tries to control me. Not in this lifetime buddy.

Before I knew what was happening he had his hand encircled around my neck cutting off my oxygen supply.

How'd he move so quickly?

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME!" He yelled his ice; cold, bloodshot and menacing blue eyes boring into my brown ones.

I don't think I was ever this scared in my life before.

Kellan had a murderous look on his face, he resembled a predator and I was his prey.

"Help!" I tried crying out, panicking, tears running down my cheeks, hoping that Sherly would run downstairs and witness this scene.

I faintly heard a door flung open and saw someone grabbing Kellan by the shoulder, pulling him off me before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to total brightness. For one split second I thought I was in heaven. I tried adjusting my eyes to the light, while recalling what happened between Kellan and me.

As soon as my eyes were attuned to the room, I realized I was sleeping on a gurney and an IV was attached to my left arm.

"How'd I get here?" I asked no one in particular, my voice breaking.

"Nadia! Baby you're all right." My mother said tearfully. "Don't you ever scare me like that again baby girl."

"Mom, how'd I get here?"

"I don't know sweetie, all I know is that I got a phone call from work telling me that my daughter was in the emergency room, and when I showed up I found Sherly in the waiting room crying and repeating 'it's all my fault', I thought you were gone kiddo. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me neither, mommy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby it's not your fault."

"Am I okay?"

"Yeah, you're fine. Doctor Cullen said you just have a mild concussion. So remedies include bed rest, drinking plenty of fluids, and taking a couple Tylenols. You hear?"

"Yeah, I hear you."

"So, what happened, kid?" She said a little tentatively "You feel like explaining what or who exactly got you in here?"

"I will, but before I elucidate anything can I talk to Sherly alone please?"

"Sure, let me go get her."

A few seconds passed before I heard footsteps in the hall.

"Nad, you're awake!" Sherly cried out joyfully, almost flinging herself at me.

"Yeah, Sherly what exactly happened after I blacked out?"

"Well, when I heard a scream downstairs, I ran to see what was up. I couldn't believe what I was seeing at first, but when I saw Kellan's hands around your neck I pounced on him. I was able to tackle him down, run to go call 911, and ask for an ambulance but when I got back he was gone."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"The police didn't show, and I was too busy freaking out thinking you died in my hands, so no I haven't told anyone."

"Okay, good. Don't tell anybody about this all right. Just tell them I fell or something, but we gotta keep this a secret between you and me."

"Nad, you have bruises all around your neck. Do you seriously think telling people you fell will make your injuries believable?"

"I don't know, but I'll be fine. I just don't want Kellan to get in trouble. He's not completely bad Sherls, he just has anger management problems, and I don't want to ruin his life for just one little mishap. Plus I feel like I owe him after basically cheating on him."

"Nadia Aaliyah Silva, you could have died and all you care about is the safety and well-being of Kellan, your could-have-been killer?"

"It was an accident. And I didn't die."

"But you could've. Do you have any self preservation whatsoever?"

"I'm not gonna answer that. Just promise me you won't rat on Kellan."

"Argh! Fine, I won't snitch on your almost murderer, but I'll be watching him like a hawk. He won't get more than 3 feet of you on my watch. He'll have to get through me first. I am officially your new bodyguard, 24/7."

"Thanks Sherls, you're the best."

"I know I am and you're welcome. But out of all seriousness Nad, if my fist didn't connect with his jaw and I hadn't knocked him down, he could've killed us both."

"What makes you think so?"

"Cause a knife fell out of his pocket, when he fell down" she whispered "I'm scared for you Nad, for us both."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, college life takes a lot of time out of your hand. Thanks to my wonderful beta, l****emmonpie, a.k.a. Augustina**, this chapter wouldn't look this good without her. Don't forget to leave a review, they inspire and motivate me to write.


	7. What Happened?

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately in this lifetime I am not Stephenie Meyer, but just maybe I'll get in a car accident, go to heaven and wake up in her body just like the show "Drop Dead Diva," then I'll own the Twilight saga. Until that happens, the Twilight saga is the sole property of Stephenie Meyer**.

**Chapter 7: What happened?**

**Seth POV**

"Damn, second time we encountered and I let her get away without even getting her number." I though.

Indecision struck me again.

If I follow her, would she think I'm some sort of stalker and become repulse by my actions? Or will she find my actions attractive?

I know she didn't run because of the kiss. It was one of those kisses you have in a dream and you never want to wake up from. The kiss was fueled by desire, and yet it was so innocent, mostly because it was so fresh and new. Although I sounded conceited, even in my own head, there was no denying the chemistry between us.

We had that instant connection that you can only have with someone you love, or in my case, you imprint.

The minute that thought crossed my mind, my mind was made up, I knew I would follow her wherever she would go.

Running as fast as I could, I was able to see her friend's car speed off. I quickly read the tag number and stored it in my memory bank. If I couldn't outrun the car, I would track her somehow. I ran back to my car with the sole intention of pursuing her. Even with my frantic driving I lost sight of her and the car, but I kept on driving hell-bent on finding her.

After about half an hour of driving around multiple streets and intersections, I saw an ambulance speeding away. For some unexplained reason, I had the sudden urge to follow the ambulance, so that's exactly what I did.

The ambulance stopped at a modest blue house, the exterior was plain, nothing extravagant or special about it. I was about to drive away when I witnessed the paramedics strapping her to a gurney. My beautiful Nadia was being harnessed to a gurney.

I couldn't fathom what I was seeing. How'd she get hurt so quickly? She was perfectly fine half an hour ago. I saw her friend climb in with her. Now I had to trail the ambulance and find out what happened.

* * *

I lost the ambulance at a red light. Since I wasn't a police or an ambulance driver, I had to abide by the traffic laws.

I didn't worry; I knew where they were headed. There was only one hospital in Forks.

Once I arrived I told the nurse that I was there for Nadia lying and saying I was her older brother. She told me that I couldn't see her yet because a doctor was in with her, so I had to wait for a while.

While sitting in waiting area, I saw her friend crying her eyes out. I didn't want to frightened her or make myself known, so I kept my distance and didn't approach her.

After about an hour of wait I was able to go in and see her.

As soon as I reached the room I knew she was in perfect care when I picked up the scent of Carlisle Cullen.

She was fast asleep when I entered her room, advancing toward her; I touched her forehead lightly, caressed her face, and tried to examine her body for any injuries without waking her up.

After spotting bruises all over her neck, I was engulfed by fury. I felt myself vibrating and tried to calm down. Whoever did this to her would pay even if it was the last thing I did.

When I heard footsteps approaching, I quickly ran out of her room, not willing to be discovered.

I sought to find Dr. Cullen. He was with a patient when I finally located him. I waited impatiently until he stepped out.

"Hello Seth! It's nice to see you, how may I help you?" He asked politely.

"The girl Nadia, the one you just finished examining, what's wrong with her?" I asked exerting as much nonchalance as I could in my voice. I didn't want him to hear the worry or the fury in my voice.

Confusion and curiosity crossed his face, but he didn't ask anything, he simply said that she was strangled but she was fine. "All she has is a mild concussion she'll be okay."

He added that he was going to check on her again once she was awake and if everything was fine she could be dispatched today.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and thanked him for the information. I was about to walk away when he asked me if I knew her.

"Yes," I replied curtly while walking away. I was well aware that I was being rude but at that moment being courteous was the farthest thing from my mind. I just wanted to find Nadia's attacker and avenge what they did to her.

As I was passing her room, simultaneously checking to see if the coast was clear and if I could give her one last visit, I heard her talking to her friend.

Curious as to what they were talking about and wondering if I'd get a clue to know who her attacker was, I stopped in my track to listen to their conversation. I heard her friend saying she wouldn't snitch on her almost murderer, but she'd be watching him like a hawk.

I couldn't believe the stupidity in her friend's words or her friend for that matter. Didn't she care at all for Nadia's well-being? Why would she want to keep Nadia's aggressor a secret?

I couldn't stay inconspicuous any longer; I entered the room in my own accord.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and the cliffy don't hate me and please thank my beta ****Lemmonpie for how well this story has flowed, it would be a mess without her. **


	8. Explanations Pt1

**Disclaimer: Again, I am not Stephenie Meyer. Sucks doesn't it? Oh, well life still goes on.**

**Chapter 8: Explanations Pt.1**

**Seth POV**

You should explain that he just walked into the hospital room before going on with the chapter

Once I was inside, they both turned to look at me, eyes wide with shock.

I refused to look at her warm brown eyes because I knew my fury would dissipate the moment I looked into them. She had the most beautiful chocolate pools. Instead, enraged, I glared at her friend.

"Are you insane?" I asked her friend ignoring Nadia completely.

"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are?" She replied angrily.

"Are you really going to keep her attacker a secret?" I asked exasperated; running out of patience with this girl.

"How-how'd you know about that?" She asked bewildered.

"You haven't answered my question," I told her.

"Neither have you." She said defensively.

"Can you both just stop the inquisition," Nadia shouted.

I took that moment to look at her, and I was right, the moment I gazed into her doe eyes my anger dispelled into nothingness. Her eyes looked so vulnerable and frank, making it impossible to reign in my fury.

My expression immediately softened and I asked her how she felt.

"I'm fine, but more importantly how'd you know that she was going to keep my attacker a secret?"

Looking in her eyes, I couldn't lie to her; I was compelled to tell the truth. So I did just that, I told her the truth.

"I followed you here and heard your friend talking about keeping whoever did this to you a secret." I said while waving my hand towards her.

I know I sounded a lot like a stalker the moment I uttered that sentence, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I just hoped she understood and saw the intensity of my concern for her safety.

"Please tell me you won't do something that dense" I asked, pleading with her.

"I can't answer that," she responded, immediately dropping her gaze to her hands, knotting and unknotting her fingers shyly.

I moved closer until I was standing right in front of her bed and lifted her chin so she could look at me. Again I was met with those glorious deep brown eyes.

"Why?" I asked. She gazed at me with confusion and indecision on her face and then she answered.

"I won't be able to forgive myself if I tell you."

"For goodness sake Nad, you don't have to answer to him. He is no authority figure and he damn sure isn't your dad." Sherly interrupted our conversation.

I never thought I would despise someone as much as I was beginning to loathe her friend. She was quickly irritating me to my last nerves.

"This is between Nadia and me, so, can you step out and give us some privacy?" I said glaring at her friend, the words seething as they come out of my mouth.

"Not in this lifetime buddy. You come barging in here acting like you're somebody and then expect me to leave my friend after what she's been through. You better check yourself before you mess with me." she shouted furiously."I am not leaving unless she wants me to" she continued.

I looked at Nadia and she said "Sherls, can you please step out? It'll only be a minute, please?"

I had the sudden impulse to stick my tongue out at her in a childish manner to declare that I had won, but I didn't.

Shocked and fuming, she nodded her head at Nadia, and then glared at me before she left. Once I was sure her friend was gone and I could no longer hear her footsteps, I asked her again, "So why do you think you're unable to tell a law enforcer or anyone other than your friend who your attacker is?"

"What is it to you?" She asked defiantly.

"I care about you a lot." I said, slowly unwinding her knotted fingers and pulling her hands to mine. I felt a strange current go through me as our skin made contact with each other. I was so glad she didn't pull away.

"You don't even know me. Sure we kissed and okay it was beyond amazing, but that's all, we don't even know if we have anything in common and I don't even know your name." she reasoned.

"My name is Seth." I answered soothingly "you thought our kiss was amazing?" I asked with a huge grin in my face.

"FOCUS! And wipe that stupid grin off your face." She said half serious and amused. (loved that sentence!)

I wanted to add 'As for getting to know me, I would love to spent more time with you' but I didn't want to scare her away. I was already invading her life and as far as she knew I was still a complete stranger with whom she made out.

"You still haven't answered me, you're so evasive. What's it to you?"

At that moment her mother came in to the room presumably to check on her.

"Hey mom, this is my friend Seth." She said shifting slightly and removing her hands from mine.

I frowned at the lost of contact. I guess we had unconsciously close in on each other as we were talking.

"Hello," I said warmly.

"It's nice to meet you Seth." Her mom said genuinely

"To what do we owe this visit so early in the morning?" She asked earnestly.

"I heard what happened to Nadia and I thought that I should come and check on her."

"At 3:00 in the morning?" She questioned her brows furrowing."Do your parents know you're here?"

"Ummm, no, I didn't realize it was that early and I was out that late." I answered a little embarrassed.

* * *

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." I said politely. With that said I went to call my mom.

To say my mother was beyond worried would be the understatement of the century.

She was livid and demanded I came home immediately.

What's up with people and their worries about a 17-year-old practically indestructible werewolf taking care of himself? I mean really, what's the worst that can happen to me? Getting in a brawl with a vampire?

I apologized for not calling about my whereabouts and I explained to my mom as quickly as I could, that I found my imprint at the hospital and I couldn't bear to leave her.

After what felt like an infinite amount of begging, my mom finally gave in and told me to come home as soon as I could. Hastily, I told her I had to go and headed back to Nadia's room.

Talking to my mom had me thinking and I realized just like before, Nadia could get up and leave and I could miss the chance of ever seeing her again. I've lost her twice already, am I willing to take the chance of losing her for good?

That's what was occupying my thoughts as I headed back to her room.

As I came in I witness Nadia and her mom in deep conversation. I made an about face and was in the process of leaving when I heard Nadia telling me to come in.

"Sorry for interrupting," I said bashfully while concurrently Nadia's friend entered the room.

"It's okay, we were about done," her mom answered.

"Sherly, would you like to get some coffee with me, you look tired," her mom asked.

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Silva."

Thankful for the privacy Nadia's mom was giving us, I mouthed a simple thank you to her as they were departing.

"Hey" I said softly while approaching her.

"Hey back at you," she responded nervously.

"Look, I think I should explain why I may come off as protective of you when we barely know each other."

"That would be nice," she said slowly with curiosity and a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Do you know the definition of an imprint?" I commenced.

"I thought you were explaining to me why you were been so greedy of me?"

"Look who's been ambiguous," I said smirking.

"Yes, I know what imprinting is. It's what animals do, right?" She answered a tad exasperated.

"You're in the ball park," I said pleased that she wouldn't be completely lost to the concept.

"What does it have to do with your covetousness?"

"Patience is virtue, Nadia."

"Stop being a smart-ass and just tell me, Seth."

"Ooh someone's a little feisty, me likey." I say trying to lighten up the mood and cushion the blow.

"SETH!"

"Ok, ok."

"Well, in this case the meaning of the word imprint is similar to being irrevocably in love with someone. It's more of a permanent form of love at first sight. You see the person and you know your whole world and your entire being is nothing without them. There's no going back and the person feels the same way about you. It's like finding your soul mate. Do you understand any of that?"

"I- I think so, so let me get this straight, are you saying that in a way you imprinted on me and I'm your soul mate?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I am," I said, carefully watching her face and testing her reaction.

"You know you sound crazy right?"

"I'm aware of that. Do you believe me?" I replied as calmly as I could, masking a serene façade when inside I was shaking at the prospect that this may be too much too soon and I might be scaring her.

"Seth, that's a big load you just drop on me. I barely believe in mythical creatures and now you want to believe that there's such a thing a human imprinting?"

"About that— "

"Wait; please don't tell me you're not human."

I paused, because silence speaks louder than words.

"OH, MY GOD! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN." She shouted, fear in her honey brown eyes.

* * *

**Thank my wonderful beta lemmonpie a.k.a. Augustina for the quick updates. Please leave a review.**


End file.
